Her Eyes
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: A/N: FemHarry: Snape's memories had the answer. But he had accidentally let more than he thought loose. Harry meets someone from Snape's memory and has no power to stop this person from sending her back. Back through time and she has no way of returning home. Then, she finds out something shocking and understands that the very reason Snape was good, was because of her and her eyes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! This is a new story! Check the cover pic I made. If you're confused as to why Kristen Stewart is in it, continue reading the Author's Note.**

**NOTE: Please pay attention to this! I did a lot of comparisons and found many similarities between Kristen Stewart and Daniel Radcliffe in their facial structure. Noses and jaw shape to be exact. Her jaw is a bit more rounded though instead of edgy. So, this is a feminine Harry and I am using Kristen Stewart as the representation of what she looks like. However, she has hip length black hair and emerald eyes, that can catch your attention easily. She also prefers to clip her bangs back and keep them out of her face.**

**I found out after I wrote this chapter, that there is a song called, 'Her Eyes'. Nothing in that song is connected to this story, just so you know.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Snape had given her the answer. The very thing she had needed, _he_ was the one to provide! How strange that you only learn of someone's true colors when they're on their deathbed. How sad that in the end, Severus Snape was actually a good man who was dealt a horrible hand in Life's' poker game. Not the greasy git everyone thought he was.

It was pretty clear. She had to let Voldemort kill her. She had finally understood what the prophecy meant.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Dumbledore had told her many years ago that Voldemort had transferred a part of himself into her when he gave her the scar. By doing so, he had made her a horcrux. Unintentionally of course, but she was still one. She had to die by his hand, or else he could come back to terrorize all over again. She could do quite well without another bloody war.

Did she want to die? No. But was it the right thing to do? Yes. Was she terrified? For sure. She was shaking as she sat on the floor of Dumbledore's office. It was like someone had poured cold water down her spine.

The memories of one man. A man she had always thought was evil. Whom had insulted her at every turn and went out of his way to make her feel inferior, had given her the answer. He was always on the good side. Because he cared deeply for her mother. Merlin's beard.

She remembered when she had used Legilimens on him and had seen his worst memories. He was picked on in school, by her father of all people. His friendship with her mother was gone though he had still loved her at the time. She then thought of the memory of his talk with Dumbledore and how the old wizard has revealed that Harry needed to die in order to help defeat Voldemort.

Snape had revealed so much. What he didn't know however, was that he had let another memory slip as well. A small one, but it was still there.

He wasn't in a Hogwarts uniform, nor was he in his teaching robes, but he still looked younger. He was sitting beside the Black Lake. There was a beautiful dark haired, green eyed woman sitting between his spread legs. His chin was resting on her head and his arms were wrapped around her form. She was smiling, her long hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Only a few words were spoken, by her. But Harry had a feeling that this woman was another reason that Snape had taken the good side. Her words just had so much power in them and the look that had come to Snape's face was one of guilt and understanding. He had nodded.

"_You need to do the right thing."_

And Snape had. He had done as the woman said and helped find a way to end the ultimate evil. Even if it was only for the love of her mother and then the strange woman in his other memory. He _had_ done the right thing and she had a feeling that if the women he had done it for were still around, they'd be proud of him.

Harry sighed as she shakily got to her feet. Her time had come.

* * *

Voldemort's body scattered into the breeze like ashes. His what looked to be a piercing scream, cut off in the wake of his destruction. Harry sighed in relief, knowing now that the wizarding world was truly at peace. Now, it was over.

The beastly creature know as Lord Voldemort was no longer a threat. His horcruxes were destroyed and he had no way of ever returning. Thank Merlin.

Something caught her eye and she turned to see the very woman she'd seen in Snape's memory, staring at her! Was she dead? A ghost that was caught in Voldemort's wand?

The woman smiled unexpectedly and Harry could feel the magic surrounding her build. She lifted her wand, pointing it at Harry.

"Expelliarmus," she murmured, causing the Elder wand that was in Harry's right hand to fly to her. She caught it deftly, "You can't take this with you, I'm afraid."

She pointed the Elder Wand at Harry and smiled, "You'll thank me later," she whispered.

Harry moved to raise Draco's wand. The wand she had been using since Malfoy Manor, but was too late.

"Tempore Versura."

A green light erupted from the Elder Wand. The same color as the woman's eyes. The spell sailed through the air and hit Harry squarely in the chest. A pulling sensation surrounded her and she gasped when everything around her seemed to fall away. The scenery was replaced and Harry fell to her knees as the wind rushed by.

What had the woman done? Tempore was Latin for 'time', if she had translated correctly, which she should have. She was good at Latin and Italian, thanks to Hermione's never ending study sessions and demands for her to learn another language. Tempore was similar to tempo, which was Italian for 'time', so she was sure that it meant the same thing. A spell about time though? Why time?

She looked around as everything seemed to settle. It was the courtyard, where she had just been, but it was different. Clean. Not covered in debris and dead bodies. There were _two_ trees, not one, that looked lively and there were birds singing. She looked down at herself, taking in her raggedy, dirtied and bloody appearance with disgust. Her hair was caked in liquids and she was hoping that they were only blood and not something else. There was a crack in her glasses, which she promptly took care of. War did not have a good effect on her.

She picked herself up, trying to gain her balance as fast as possible. She then took of for the main entrance of the school, hoping that she'd be able to find the headmaster. She had a really bad feeling about what had happened and if what she was thinking had occurred, she was going to somehow find that blasted woman and kick her arse!

The large doors weren't difficult to open, though her arms protested the physical strain it put on her injured body. She made her way to the third floor, taking note of how there were no sounds coming from the building. No students mulling about and Merlin forbid, _no ghosts_!

The stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters Office stared at her skeptically as she grew nearer.

"**Password**," it grumbled, voice gravelly as usual.

Harry regarded the statue for a moment. "Is Professor _Dumbledore_ up there right now?"

The beast nodded its great head and she sighed with a mixture of relief and horror. She was correct in her assumption and though it was nice to know that she was about to see Dumbledore, she was sad over the fact that she _had_ been right.

"Bullocks," she mumbled.

She then fixed the gargoyle with a look. "You'll only open if I have the password, right?"

The look she received in return, made her feel stupid for asking.

"Okay then, I'm going to to raffle off things and when I get it right, you'll let me in, right?"

It heaved a sigh.

Harry tapped her chin, thinking of the passwords she had known over her years in Hogwarts.

"Cockroach Clusters."

No.

"Dumbledore."

Not that one either.

"Acid Pops."

Nor that one.

"Felix Felicis."

She groaned and thought even harder. Something that Dumbledore liked. He always made his password something he liked. Some kind of sweet.

"Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle's head moved upward and she could swear she heard it mutter a , 'Thank Merlin.'

She stepped forward onto the staircase and waited as it began to twist upward, spinning around to face the double door that led to Dumbledore's office. She knocked twice and opened it when she heard a small, "Enter."

Nothing about the office was different. There were old books on shelves all around the room. Fawkes was sitting on his perch beside the large desk. The paintings were all the same and nothing was different. Nothing except the man sitting behind the desk who looked considerably good for someone who was supposed to be dead. He even looked younger and his beard was a little smaller, she noticed.**(A/N: Just so you know, I'm going by the Dumbledore from the first movie. I liked him more, because he fit the character much better.)**

"Hello. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, Ms?"

"Potter. Harriet Potter," she supplied.

One eyebrow rose slightly and he gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Well Miss Potter, what can I do for you? I can tell you've been through much lately, considering the shape you are in. What happened child?"

Harry sat down and placed the wand she had taken from Draco, on the desk, pushing it slightly away from herself in order to prove that she wasn't a threat.

"Well Professor, I've been through a lot lately. I had just defeated a great evil when a woman came out of nowhere, took one of the wands I was holding and then used that very wand on me. The next thing I know, I'm here and everything is different than it had been."

Dumbledore had been around for a while and he knew how to read people. The girl sitting before him, looked like she had just been through a rough battle and judging from the state she was in, she didn't get away uninjured. But she had gotten away and in her words, 'had defeated', her enemy.

"What do you mean, 'different'?"

The girl sighed, "You're alive, for one."

That statement had him realizing exactly what she had meant. She was from a different time. That was why everything was so unlike what she was used to. And if a woman she didn't know had used her wand against her, then she was sent back with a spell.

"Did this woman say anything when she used your wand? The name of the spell child?"

Harry nodded. "Tempore Versusa? I know Tempore was the first word, which means 'time'. I can't remember the last word however."

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair. The time travel spell. It were more difficult to accomplish than Dark Magic, because of the power it took to send someone through time. The wand itself had to be powerful enough to complete the spell and the witch who used it must've been very powerful as well.

"What type of wand did she use with this spell? What was the core of your wand made of?"

Harry's brows furrowed and she shrugged. "I had only _just_ come into ownership of the Elder Wand, I don't really know how it was made."

The Elder Wand! That would definitely be strong enough to do the spell. Now, the power of the witch would be determined by how many years the girl had been sent back.

"What time did you come from Harriet?"

Harry made a face, "Please call me Harry Professor, I hate my name. As for time, It was in May of 1998 I believe."

Dumbledore nodded. "This woman must have been powerful to successfully send you back twenty-one years. It is the year 1977, Harry."

Harry slammed her head against the desk. "I should've been on my guard! Even though the big enemy was dead, I should've been aware!" she moaned.

"Tut tut. You could've never guessed that this would've happened. And maybe, it was meant to happen. Perhaps you are supposed to be here. Tell me, what did the woman look like, Harry?"

She blew her bags from her face, knowing she'd have to clip them back, "My height. Hip length black hair and bright green eyes."

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, taking in her long black hair and emerald eyes. He came to an easy conclusion.

"Harry, I think it was an older version of yourself that sent you here."

The teen stared at him for a while, putting everything together. The woman _di_d look a lot like her, she would admit that. She had also said something about not needing the Elder Wand where she was going. Two Elder Wands in the same time period wouldn't be good new for anyone. If she was deliberately sent back, then she had something to do. But she didn't have anything.

Her eyes widened. Hermione! She had gone off to check something and had come back telling Harry that she would need her bag more than she did. She then shoved it in Harry's front pocket and said, "For later." Harry didn't understand what it meant at the time, but now, it made sense. Everything that they had used in their horcrux hunt was inside that bag. The Invisibility Cloak, several books, the Marauder's Map, money from her vault that Hermione had ordered her to get before returning to the Dursley's at the end of her sixth year, her photo album, a bottle of Phoenix tears, the Time-Turner, someones wand, the magical tent, a broomstick she had taken from somewhere, a remembrall, three pairs of spectrespecs, The Sword of Gryffindor which she had gotten back from Bellatrix and many other things, all inside the little charmed bag of Hermione's.

The bag that was currently in her front pocket.

She gasped and pulled it out. "I think you're right Professor! My friend gave me this a little bit before the final duel and told me it was for, 'later'. The woman who took the Elder Wand, said I couldn't take it where I'm going. This is a special bag a friend of mine charmed and inside it are all of my precious possessions. Things that I can't live without. Also enough money for anything I'd need. It's almost as if it was all planned. But what am I needed for here?"

Dumbledore waved a hand, and a book flew off one of the many shelves in the room. It opened automatically and settled on the desk before him. "The time travel spell is difficult to use. You and your wand must be strong enough to follow through with the spell. This spell isn't like a Time-Turner. You can't go through the period of time and return to where you started without any problems. Time travel isn't supposed to even happen. That's why there is no spell that can return one to the future. There is only one time spell I know of and no one I know, can do it. Tempore Versura, meaning 'time reversal', is the only time spell that exists. There is no way to possibly send you back to the future, which means you are meant to stay here. I'm sorry that I can't help you return home Harry."

She couldn't go home. Meaning she would have to wait twenty-one years to see her friends again. But if she was that woman, then what was her job? What was she required to do?

She then remembered Snape and his memory of the woman. Who was actually her? She was friends with Severus Snape of all people?! Why?

It was the woman, her, and Lily Evans who had changed Severus Snape and made him good. Which meant that Harry Potter was one of the reasons that Severus Snape had been good in the end! Wow! So her job was to help Snape. But if they were friends, why was he such an arse to her when she was in school? Or maybe he had to keep up an appearance for Voldemort. That would make a lot of sense. His blatant favoritism of Slytherin as a way to get on the Dark Lord's good side. She could easily believe that.

Her understanding must have shown on her face because Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I see you know what you are here to do."

She nodded, "Yes, I'm supposed to help a student. I don't know how yet, but I think friendship will be a good start. From what I know of him, he didn't really have friends while in school and his only friend no longer likes him because of something foolish he said at the height of his rage and embarrassment. I saw his memories before he died though and there was one of him and the woman, whom we've determined is me, sitting beside the Black Lake. I now know what has to be done. And if I have to give you hints and pointers along the way, so be it."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! Now, what year were you going into before everything became chaos? I'll need to determine where you are put."

"My seventh year. I'll turn eighteen at the end of July."

"You'll most likely have to take the O.W.L. exams just to be sure which N.E.W.T. classes you can participate in. Is that acceptable?"

The girl nodded, not wanting to seem like a bother.

"Delightful, delightful! I just have one question Harry. Who are your parents?"

She smiled, "James Potter and Lily Evans."

The old wizard smiled. "He finally got the girl in the end. Good for him! Now, as for the details of your stay, we'll need to come up with a story later on. I can give you the room that is normally designated for the Head Girl should she ever want to stay there instead of her own house. By the beginning of the term you will already have all you needed to start. As for the sorting, I think we'll wait for the first night to do so, and for your school items, we can take care of that easily."

Harry waved him off. "I have enough money on me. And since prices are a lot lower in this time, I'll get more for less," she explained, jiggling the small bag.

"Very well then."

Dumbledore stood from his chair and Harry grabbed Draco's wand.

"We need to get you a change of clothes Harry. We'll have to see Poppy. Your wounds will need to be healed. As for the vacancy in the castle, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. The Head Girl doesn't use her personal quarters anyway, so she won't mind you staying there once I explain your some of your situation to her. The school year ends in a few weeks, so there would be no point in putting you in at the end of the year. I feel that you should be allowed to roam the Library whenever you want and leave the grounds if you'd like, so long as you return before ten in the evening. I'm not too sure if you should acquaint yourself with the students yet however, maybe that could be held off until you officially enter schooling here. We'll work on getting you healed and then worry about details of school and the future later."

Harry nodded along with him as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

The Hospital Wing was on the third floor this time. Dumbledore had once told her that the rooms in Hogwarts changed frequently, like the staircases did. The only rooms that didn't change ever, were the Great Hall, The Headmasters Office, the locations of the four Houses, the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery.

"Dear Merlin!" the not so old woman gasped when Dumbledore led Harry through the door.

Without even asking who she was, Madam Pomfrey whisked Harry away to an empty cot on the other side of the room, giving Dumbledore a look that screamed, 'get lost'. Harry was put through a long medical examination and was grateful when it was all over. She hated being in the hospital, because it always meant that something bad had happened. Though the shower she got to take made it somewhat better. At least she wasn't dirty anymore. And Madam Pomfrey had given her a spare school uniform to wear, even though she insisted that she had clothes of her own.

Madam Pomfrey had said something about her eyes being too pretty to hide and decided to fix her eyesight for her. Though she was grateful, she was still going to go and purchase a pair of frames because she didn't feel normal without her spectacles. Harry Potter wasn't someone who could get away without them. She'd been wearing them her whole life and it felt too odd without the telltale weight on the bridge of her nose.

The time passed as Madam Pomfrey made sure everything was in working order. Harry reminisced about the old days when she would end up in the Hospital Wing after Quidditch or some other reason. Somewhat good times, at least with her friends there for her.

Still, being in the hospital was boring, and now that she was in the past, she had _no_ friends to come and see her. The realization of this had her depressed instantly.

She heard a gasp and a , "Merlin's beard!".

From her position on the cot, she looked off to the side at the medi-witch who was giving her a shocked look. "Are you well, Madam Pomfrey?" she queried.

The woman stepped forward quickly and reached a hand out. She felt the woman grip a lock of hair and lift it between them. Harry's eyes focused on the object in her hand and she became confused.

It was dark purple. She moved slightly and could see more purple.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled, pushing her hair forward to get a better look. It was purple.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a small palm sized mirror appeared in Harry's hand. Her whole head was purple! What the bloody hell just happened?!

Dumbledore returned to the room a moment later and both women looked at him in question, neither knew what was going on. With a fancy flourish of his wand, he gave them both a smile. "Harry, my dear child, you didn't tell me you were a Metamorphmagus!" he said cheerily.

She gaped, "I'm not though."

He waved a finger, "Oh, but you are! How extraordinary! We haven't had a Metamorphmagus in Hogwarts before!"

So obviously Tonks hadn't come to school yet.

"I thought signs were supposed to show weeks after birth. This has never happened before."

Dumbledore took on a thoughtful look and sat on the edge of the cot. "Tell me, have you ever done anything you couldn't explain, but you were good at?"

She shrugged, "I don't really understand sir. I can't change anything about myself. Except my voice. I can impersonate anyone, even the male with the deepest bass tone known to man. Other than that, nothing really special."

"Right there! Most likely you are using your powers to change your voice box to mimic the sounds of the voices you hear. And now that you know, you can study up on it and train the power. This is quite the exciting moment young Harry!"

He seemed a lot more excited than she was about it. All she had ever seen Tonks do was change her hair color. And once she made her nose do something freaky. Maybe if she had a better understanding of what a Metamorphmagus was, she be more excited about it. Or maybe not.

Metamorphmagus, Parselmouth, Healer and many other things. Could she ever just have a normal ability? Like music or art? The past hour had to be the most frustrating of her life! Facing Voldemort wasn't this much of a pain in the arse! It was a simple, trade some snarky words and then fling some nasty spells, nothing this difficult!

Unknown to her, her hair had turned an even darker shade of purple.

"Delightful! Come Harry, I shall show you where you will be staying for the time being. Many thanks to you Poppy!" Dumbledore waved, stalking from the room.

Harry stood and thanked the Matron, before following after her grandfather figure who was humming the Hogwarts school song and occasionally throwing the words out when he felt like it.

The common room was large and Harry particularly liked the bed in the adjoining room. The lavatory was nice as had a very Ravenclaw feel to it, which meant that the Head Girl was a Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore made himself comfortable on one of the chairs in the common room and smiled at her. "We need to come up with a name for you. Potter would be too noticeable I'm afraid. We can't have such obvious hints, can we?" he teased, eyes twinkling behind his half-mooned spectacles.

"I did that when Madam Pomfrey was healing me. I'll keep my first and middle names, though I'm sure that no one will ever find out that my middle name is Jayme. I hate that one too. As for a last name, I was messing around with some nicknames I had been given. Seeker, Chosen One, The Girl Who Lived, Master of Death and some others and translated them into Latin and Italian to see what I could come up with, but nothing really fit," she shrugged with pursed lips.

Dumbledore's wizened eyes grew large. "You mastered the Deathly Hallows?" he asked in wonder, now understanding how she had the Elder Wand.

She gave a brief nod, not bothering to tell him that she had the Invisibility Cloak on her at that moment. It wasn't necessary for him to know yet.

"I then thought of the followers the dark wizard had and I just switched the second word for another and then translated it into Latin. My new name is now Harriet Jayme Morsmangone. Distant relative of Ignotus Peverell, very distant descendant of Salazar Slytherin," she explained.**(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know. Salazar was blood related to the Gaunt family. The Peverell's were descendents of the Gaunt's and Harry is a descendent of the Peverell's. I'm using this to make her a descendant of Salazar as well, in order to explain why she'll accidentally speak Parseltongue later. Just FYI.)**

The look that came over Dumbledore's face had her launching into an explanation. "I'm a Parselmouth and that story though true, except I left out the my being a Potter part, will explain if I have any slip ups. I tend to and people get a little unnerved when I speak Parseltongue," she told him with an annoyed light in her bright, verdant green eyes.

Dumbledore nodded silently, taking it all in. Normally people wouldn't trust a Parselmouth after what the last one that attended Hogwarts did. He didn't want to think ill of the child, but he needed to prove that she wasn't by any means evil.

"Have you ever used Parseltongue anywhere in Hogwarts, Harry?"

She nodded, "To get into the Chamber of Secrets. I killed the monster, though not without getting really injured first. Fawkes is actually the one who saved me from dying down there. Those tears are really useful. As for getting into the chamber, only a Parselmouth can open the way. The dark wizard I faced, had hid a part of himself in an old diary and it had made its way into my friends hands. She was overtaken by his memory and was forced to do his will, opening the chamber and repeating what happened about thirty years ago. I destroyed the diary, the monster and the memory, saving my friend from his clutches in the process."

Harry knew that Dumbledore would know who she was talking about. She didn't need to give him a name.

She said she had defeated a dark wizard. The same one who sealed some of himself into a diary. He made a horcrux and there was only one person within the last one hundred years who had done such a thing. If he was finally defeated, even if it was over twenty years into the future, then thank Merlin. And the girl, who had stumbled through time, was the one to do it.

He resolved in that moment, to trust her. Others would most definitely be wary and hold her in contempt, but after everything that had just happened to her, she'd need a pillar of strength. Someone that was at least familiar to her. Not even an adult could go through what she had possibly gone through without any sadness or loneliness and she was bound to feel it soon. Her hair was still a dark shade of violet, a sign of frustration and sadness.

"I must say I'm impressed with you Harry. I think I shall take my leave now. You may do anything you wish, so long as you are indoors by ten. Tomorrow, we will discuss your story and when to take your O.W.L. exams. If you get hungry I'm sure you know where the kitchen is," he said, smiling cheerily as he took his leave.

Harry looked around the room and sighed. She had free reign to do whatever she wanted while at Hogwarts. At least until she became a student that is.

She could go for a nice fly around the grounds. Yeah, something to lift her spirits, now that the excitement of her predicament was passing and the true sadness would settle in. Flying made her feel free and she could use some freedom at the moment.

Reaching into the charmed bag, she pulled out the broom she had taken some time along the way and left the quarters, making sure to remember the password.

Life in the seventies, happy happy, joy joy.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. Stuff happens!**

**Harry's full name in this story is, Harriet Jayme Morsmangone. Mors- death, Mangone- dealer. Both are Latin that I have put together to make a name. Mors-is pronounced like 'horse', with an 'm'. Mangone- Man('a' is pronounced as the 'a' in the word 'father'.) go(as in the word 'go') ne(as in, the sound horses make. Neigh.) Harry's story for the students will come up soon. She'll learn how to be a Metamorphamagus during the Summer.**

**Could you let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you think it's worth continuing? It would be most appreciated! :D**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! Look above. I made a new cover for the story. That's the color of Harry's eyes. It took me a while with Gimp to get them at that shade, but it was worth it! What do you think?**

**So in this chapter, Harry is getting used to life in the seventies. She gets her school supplies, sees Snape, is hit on by one of the Marauders, and is sorted.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter was beta'd by **_**flamingpen18**_**. Thank you! :D**

**ENJOY!**

Harry walked silently through the library, looking for a particular section. She'd spent the last week searching for every book she could find about Metamorphmagi, but sadly, there were few. Since there weren't many in the world, there was little information about them.

She had come across two books about Metamorphmagi and had learned some interesting things. Like, her powers were linked to her feelings, and that her hair would change colors whenever her emotions changed. Apparently, if she really wanted to change her appearance, she'd have to think really hard about what she wanted to change and then it should happen. Well, that part was true. She used it to make her scar fade so no one could see it.

There was a very long section on the differences between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus, but she wasn't interested in that. She never planned on following in her father's footsteps that way. Besides, she didn't want to inform the Ministry that she was an Animagus. Apparently, Metamorphmagi didn't need to register like Animagi did, and she'd prefer to keep it a secret for as long as possible. It wasn't like it was the Ministry's business anyway.

She came to a stop as she noticed the book she wanted was too high for her to reach. Before she could use her magic to get it, someone diverted her attention.

"Hello," a smooth voice said, making her look to her left.

She very nearly started, when the face of a young Sirius Black came into view. The lack of a mustache didn't really change his appearance that much. Everything was the same. She was a mix of emotions: happy that she could see him again, sad that he didn't know who she was, and slightly disgusted with herself for thinking that he was quite the fit bloke. It was wrong in so many ways.

"Hello," she responded, hoping he'd go away. She really didn't want to get close to any people that were directly involved with her, unless it was crucial to the timeline. Snape was needed because of his memory, but she didn't think her parents and The Marauder's were a part of the list.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Otherwise, I would've gotten to know such a lovely bird with such nice hair."

Harry wasn't impressed by the compliment. Sirius wasn't much of a sweet talker, she could tell. It was a complete contrast to his appearance and probably didn't help him with the ladies. Then again, his looks alone would probably get him any girl he wanted, so being bad with words didn't really matter.

She shook her head. Bad Harry! Thinking of her attractive godfather that way. Very bad!

"Thanks," she mumbled, turning back to the bookcase and waving her hand to make the book float down to her level. She then stalked away, hoping that the teen would get the hint and bugger off. He didn't.

He moved when she did, keeping stride easily. "I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you," he flashed her a blinding smile, and she grew irritated. If she were in her own time period, the fact that Sirius was following her around would've made her happy but not at the moment. She felt the need to tell him what was wrong but held herself back, because this Sirius wouldn't understand her blubbering, and she couldn't afford to change something. Unless necessary, she wasn't about to reveal the future.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her hair go from silver to an orangish/red in an instant. She was getting annoyed.

"It's a pleasure," she lied, walking faster.

He was apparently shocked by the sudden change of her hair color, but he didn't let her curt tone and apparently bad manners push him away.

"I didn't get your name," he stated.

Without stopping to look at him, she flashed the book to Madam Prinne and walked out the door.

"I didn't give it."

* * *

The Hogwarts school year ended, and Harry didn't have any more run-ins with Sirius. She had no contact with any of the students, though she did visit the kitchens often to talk with the elves. She wanted to understand their views on their station in the magical world. The house elves at Hogwarts seemed to enjoy their jobs, whereas most other elves she had met didn't like their jobs.

Dobby didn't like the Malfoys, but Kreacher liked the Blacks, most of them anyway. But Dobby was abused, and Kreacher proved to be very loyal to the beliefs of his mistress, so he was probably favored. Harry had also seen other House Elves that were in better condition and seemed to enjoy their jobs. But then there was always one who _wanted_ to be free. Hermione's movement to help the Elves was great and all, but Harry believed that if the Elf liked what they were doing, you shouldn't try to force them out of it.

Most of Hogwarts didn't know that there were House Elves making all the food. She was shocked. Magic was used almost everywhere true, but how would magic just know where to put everyone's belongings? Someone had to be using the magic that carried out the duties. It was rare for there to be free magic that did something on its own. There was almost always a manipulator behind it.

The summer was nice. She practised her flying, using the stolen broom. After nearly a year and a half of no flying(on a broom at least), she had to get back into her game. She regained the refinement she had once had and was better at handling the broom. She needed a new one, however, because the one she was using was a Cleansweep Eleven, and it was absolute rubbish as far as brooms were concerned. The speed wasn't something a Seeker was looking for, and Harry had a feeling that when she got a _real_ broom, she'd have to train more and get used to the high speed again. Were there even good brooms in the seventies? She'd never heard of anything remarkable. But, alas, that was what shopping was for.

In August, she made her trip to Diagon Alley via the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. She spent lunch in The Leaky Cauldron then set out to shop. She had enough money to buy everything she needed. She was glad that prices were a lot lower, so the normal amount she'd pay for her school supplies was at least one-third the prices in her time. Money saver!

The first place she went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get her school robes.

"Hogwarts, deary?" the short, mauve colored witch asked.

"Yes, please, I'm a seventh year transfer, so I haven't been sorted yet."

The woman gave shocked smile, "That's so interesting! Well, come along now. Let's get your measurements down!"

Harry followed the woman over to a stool and did as ordered, stepping up and putting her arms out. She twisted and turned, bending when asked and moving when necessary.

"The inner lining will change color when you are sorted deary. What house do you think you'll be in?" Madam Malkin asked as she went about her magical stitching.

"I would assume Gryffindor, but I was told I have many Slytherin qualities, and that I'll probably end up in either. I just hope that whatever the Sorting Hat chooses will be the right decision," she answered truthfully. The Sorting Hat had once told her she would be a great Slytherin but had heeded her request to join Gryffindor. She wasn't too sure about this time, because the Sorting Hat could get in your head and see everything that made you who you are.

Madam Malkin nodded, "I would assume you'd be in Gryffindor with how kind you are, but then again, maybe Slytherin could use someone so nice. All finished!"

Harry paid for the three robes, and then she purchased ten uniforms, wanting to keep her wardrobe big enough. She also bought two pairs of dress robes. One was black with red outlining the bust, and the other was black with green outlining the bust. They were modest and wouldn't show any cleavage, which she was appreciative of. She wasn't one to show off. They were the floor length version of the dress Hermione worr to Fleur and Bill's wedding, except they were black and the large ruffles on the skirt and around the waist were either green or red. They were good, nothing too fancy or eye catching.

After paying for her new clothes, she ventured off into the Alley to buy more supplies. Ollivanders was the next place on her list. She needed a better wand than the crummy one she was toting around.

Garrick Ollivander looked a lot younger than when she had last seen him. His hair was much more tidy as well.

"Hello, young lady," he smiled.

"Hello. I'm in need of a new wand. Mine broke a while ago, and I've been going through other people's wands. They are either not strong enough to handle how much magic I pour into them, or I just don't feel comfortable, because they aren't like mine was. They've given me no actual trouble. I'd just prefer one that is meant for me alone," she informed him.

He met her green gaze and nodded. "I have never sold you a wand before, young miss. But I shall try my best to help you," he told her, rummaging through one of the stacks nearest him.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Harriet Morsmangone," she replied.

He pulled out a long box and removed a very refined looking wand from it. "Birch, 15" and Unicorn blood core."

She took it from him and waited a few seconds, before shaking her head and returning it. "Not that one. Perhaps one of a special wood?"

Ollivander gave her an odd look but shrugged and ambled off into the back of the store. He returned with another box in hand. "Holly, 11" with a Phoenix Feather core."

Her eyes bulged, and she shook her head, "I can't accept that one, Mr. Ollivander."

"Why ever not?" he asked looking offended.

She gave him a deciphering look and sighed. "Mr. Ollivander, I was recently in a large battle, where a powerful witch used the time spell on me. Within the next fifteen years, a younger version of myself will walk into this establishment and after a few failed attempts, that wand in your hands will become mine. I cannot not take it now, for I am not meant to have it yet."

He gaped but nodded in understanding. "I'll find you a wand, worry not," he assured, moving into the back once more to find another prospective wand.

"Here were are. Elder 17" and a Veela Hair core. This is the only wand I have ever made that contains Veela Hair. Veela Hair tends to be very 'temperamental', so I prefer not to use it, but I did make one wand with it, just to be able to say that I did. Give it a try," he proffered the long wand with a smile.

Harry took a hold of it and grinned at the curved handle. It was black with bright silver lines, wrapping around it. The shaft was silver as well, with a small black ring and the tip. It glowed a bright green, then settled down, making her grin even more. "This is it. Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

He smiled and moved to the register to ring it up. "I hope your endeavors are successful, Ms. Morsmangone," he told her as she was heading out.

"Thank you."

Harry headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies, knowing what she needed.

She walked in the door and looked around. Her eyes zeroed in on a broom on the far wall behind the clerk's desk. In bright red letters above it was a black sign that said, 'Nexus: Supernova!'. She'd never heard of Nexus before but decided to go and ask about it.

"Excuse me, sir, what is that broom?" she asked the clerk, pointing to the object of her attention.

He looked up and flashed her a smile. Some would translate it as charming, but she wasn't fazed. He was a blonde and sort of reminded her of Lockhart. She wasn't impressed. The Gryffindor boys had been so glad when she wasn't affected by Lockhart. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, but his personality and obvious ineptitude just turned her off in the worst way. He was more full of himself than Malfoy was, and _that_ was saying something.

"That's the newest in the line of Nexus. Not many can afford a Nexus though, because they use real gold and gems in their creation. The first was the Nexus: Eclipse, reasonably priced. Then there was the Nexus: Zenith that was a bit more expensive. The latest release, which will most likely be the last, is the Nexus: Supernova. It's 300 Galleons and the fastest broom to date. The crystals used are Selenite which enhance clarity of the mind. They also enhance your awareness of yourself and your surroundings. Finally, they keep you calm no matter what situation you are in and strengthen your will," he explained.

Harry took in the design of the broom. The bristles reminded her of the bristles of a wet ink brush. They were four-toned though. Starting black, then going red, gold, and ending in white. Moving upward, she noticed that the next part resembled the hilt of a sword with two golden spikes sticking out on opposite sides. The gold of the hilt itself was surround by a violet cushion that was embedded with the Selenite Crystals. There was three inches of space between the cushion and the bipod, which was gold as well and curved inward, making for a nice place to rest your feet when flying. The seat was the most interesting. Since the shaft of the broom, which was black, was about two inches thick, the seat was twice the size and padded with a violet colored cushion. Finally, it ended with a tip that reminded her of her Nimbus, but with the words Nexus: Supernova in red lettering and a violet seven pointed star beneath it.

Harry had to admit that she liked it a lot, especially if it was the fastest broom to date.

"I'll take it," she said, pulling out her change purse.

His mouth dropped. "Do you even _know_ anything about flying?"

She glared, her hair immediately going from black to red. "I play Quidditch, and I am a Seeker, not that it's any of your business," she hissed.

He backed up and gave a nervous smile, "My apologies!" he squeaked. "I'll just get that broom for you now." He scurried off, getting aware from Harry's piercing gaze.

He returned a few moments later with a large box and placed it on the counter. "That'll be 300 Galleons."

She whipped out the money, handed it to him and then used a charm to shrink the box and place it in her charmed bag. "Thank you," she then turned and stalked out of the store.

She went to Flourish and Blotts next, getting all the books she needed. She moved onto Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get the much needed quills, ink, parchment, hourglass, a diary, hygiene products, and cauldron.

As she was making her way toward the Magical Menagerie, she was intercepted by a woman trying to get her to go into Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions.

"Come inside and find the potion that'll get rid of those pesky skin problems!" the witch cajoled, waving frantically.

Harry shook her head, "No thank you. I've never had a skin problem a day in my life, and I have no friends or family to purchase anything for."

She marched past the woman and continued on her way. In the Magical Menagerie, she bought a black cat that had bright green eyes. According to the clerk, it was part Kneazle which was the main reason why she bought it. Crookshanks was part Kneazle as well, and in this, Harry felt a little more close to Hermione at the moment. The cat was a male, and Harry decided to name it Narcissus, since it was literally her copy in feline form.

Narcissus was perched on her shoulder as she went around the Alley, buying everything she needed. Harry then took a sharp right turn and trudged down the long street to Knockturn Alley. She had to agree with Hagrid's assessment. It _was _a dodgy place. Ignoring the looks from the people around her, she ventured into Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary and bought a few things she'd most likely need for the school year. It never hurt to be prepared.

Harry turned and headed for the one place she never thought she'd go into willingly, Borgin and Burke's. The small time she was in there in second year wasn't a long enough time for her to see anything. Now, she could peruse the store without any issue, preferably the books to learn something. Maybe a good potions book.

She entered the shop, ignoring the little tinkle of a bell as she did. She looked around and immediately moved over to the large bookcase that was to the left of the door. She perused the shelf that was level with her eyes and immediately pulled out three different books, two on potions and one on transfiguration. They'd tie her over for the month until the school year started.

Mr. Borgin was behind the counter, watching her every move. She placed the books before him, and he quirked a brow, that sickly sweet grin of his twitching ever so slightly. What a hoax.

"Forty-five Galleons," he said in a low gravelly tone.

Harry shrugged and reached into her change purse, pulling out the needed amount and handed it over to him.

The bell of the shop tinkled again, and someone stepped up to the counter beside her.

Mr. Borgin, who was putting the money in his old register, gave a much larger, creepy smile, exposing the gaps between his yellow teeth. Harry was disgusted. Just because they were considered dark wizards, didn't mean that they couldn't take care of themselves. The Malfoy's seemed to be the only dark wizarding family that made an effort to stay immaculate. Why couldn't everyone else do the same at least?

"Ah, Severus! Looking forward to your final year?"

Harry froze slightly, but refused to look anywhere other than her newly acquired books.

"Yes," came the deep drawl that she was so familiar with.

Mr. Borgin bagged Harry's books, and Harry nodded in appreciation. She turned to leave but paused mid step to reach into the bag and pull something out. She placed the tiny black book on the counter and gave Mr. Borgin a dirty look. "I didn't purchase that. You better not have charged me for it," her voice was filled with strict authority

The look in her eyes must've spelled out a painful death, because he frantically shook his head in the negative, his cocky self assuredness dwindling fast.

"So you just make it a habit to sneak things into your customers bags?" she asked, voice coming out in a perfect mirror of Professor McGonagall's lecturing tone. That woman was a pro at getting student to piss themselves. She could be a female Severus Snape if she wanted to be.

He just stood there staring at her, seemingly in shock.

"I've dealt with Horcruxes before, Mr. Borgin, and I _will_ destroy the soul of whoever's inside that thing. I suggest you keep that away from me. Then again, it might be entertaining to see your master tear you apart for weakening him," she smirked, cocking a brow at him.

Mr. Borgin looked at the small black diary sitting on his counter and gaped. He then swiftly removed it from sight and bowed the Harry. "A thousand pardons," he mumbled.

"Hmm... whatever," she very nearly hissed.

She turned from the two men, chancing a brief look at her future Potions Professor as she did so. It was curious, she felt. Snape actually looked _good_.

Having satisfied her curiosity, she left the store and made her way back to Diagon Alley.

She gave the shops and vendors another look before shrugging and heading for The Leaky Cauldron. If only Hogwarts didn't have the block for Apparition, she wouldn't have to use a stupid floo. But, unfortunately, the restriction was placed to protect the students, so she couldn't really complain.

Dumbledore was excited to see her many purchases. She showed him most of her things, leaving out the part about Knockturn Alley. He especially liked her wand and mentioned something about how the Veela Hair had chose her, due to her power. It was a similar statement to Mr. Ollivander's words when she had first entered his shop. "_The wand chooses the wizard." _She found herself believing everything he had told her about wands when she had questioned him, especially when the Elder Wand didn't want to kill her.

Harry spent the next month getting used to her new wand by using the Room of Requirement to train, and train she did. Her regimen was strict, and she followed it perfectly every day, making sure to keep herself physically fit. Her aim and reaction time was spot on, and she felt accomplished, knowing that her potion making had advanced as well. Snape's book had really been an eye opener for her. After memorizing everything in it, because she knew Hermione wanted her to get rid of it, she realized that potions wasn't as hard as she had once assumed. Severus Snape just seemed to have a way with explaining things.

When she was in his class, it wasn't really like that. They were too blinded by their mutual dislike of one another to actually pay attention to anything the other said. But when she sat in the silence of her room on her four poster, she had to admit that Snape was a genius and had the ability to dumb anything down for anyone's level. He had most certainly done so for her, even if he didn't know it. With her knowledge of potions that came from her own time, she would be considered a genius in this time, all because of Severus Snape. _Merlin_, what an odd thing to think about.

After casting a curse at the dummy, she sighed and fanned herself. Her last year of school spent in the seventies. Yay!

* * *

Harriet Potter sighed in relief as she stood outside the Great Hall, awaiting the moment where she would be sorted. This year, she was taking all N.E.W.T. classes, because she had received Outstandings on all of her O.W.L.s. It wasn't that big of a deal, for her at least. The written and practical exams were so much easier than in her time. With all of her knowledge, she could be considered the Hermione Granger of the seventies. She had a feeling that this school year would be a lot easier than all of her others combined.

Harry looked around at the crowd of first years. She couldn't help but grin at their terrified faces. She didn't remember being terrified, because she had no idea what was going to happen. She remembered the terror on everyone else's faces. She always loved watching the firsties, as Peeves called them, get sorted. They were so cute and clueless! She once was cute and clueless too, but she could forget about that and just enjoy the show.

Her hair was currently a nice shade of powder blue, showing that she was feeling tranquil at the moment. She didn't feel nervous about the sorting, because she didn't really care. Well, actually she did. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. They tended to be pushovers, and though she wasn't one to judge, she noted that there weren't really any good Hufflepuffs except for Tonks and Cedric.

Yes, Cedric, her very brief crush, though she would never admit it to anyone, not even Ron. His death had had a disastrous effect on her. Damn Voldemort!

She wasn't shocked when Professor McGonagall appeared, holding a scroll in her right hand. There was a light smile on her mouth, and she looked over the first years with affection. She was like a grandmother for the students. Maybe an aunt, seeing as she was a lot younger in this time period.

"We're ready for you now," she stated, turning to lead them into the Great Hall.

Harry waited at the back of the little group, stifling a giggle as they tripped along, clinging to each other in fear.

Briefly, Harry wondered if she had been that short when she started out. Now she was a nice five feet seven inches, pretty tall for a girl. But these kids, they were at least a foot shorter than her and just so adorable! Some had pudgy little cheeks that she wanted to pinch, but she restrained herself from doing so. It may just embarrass them and make their following school years horrid.

As they entered the Great Hall slowly, Harry took in the decorations. It was the same enchanted ceiling with floating candles. The Head Table was different, considering that one third of the people she was used to seeing sitting up there, weren't. Dumbledore was in the center, of course, and he was giving her a smile accompanied by his twinkling eyes. The other professors seemed confused at her presence, and she couldn't blame them. Transfers into Hogwarts weren't a common thing. Once in her fifth year, someone transferred in from Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. His name was Kousuke or something like that, and she remembered the big deal everyone made it out to be when he was sorted into Hufflepuff for his third year. Transfers always got attention.

She nearly froze at the revelation. She'd be getting attention again. Blast it all!

However, she continued on down the aisle. There was no going back now and even though she didn't want attention, she knew that she'd somehow get it. It always happened like that. She became the youngest Quidditch player in a century. When she dueled Malfoy, she found out that she was a Parselmouth, and everyone in the school was wary of her after that. She got The Grimm in her Divination class, and everyone was waiting for a 'psychotic murderer' to come and kill her. Her name popped out of the damn Goblet of Fire, and she became bloody enemy number one. Won the damn tournament and got 'Eternal Glory'. She became the leader of an invisible army that was against the teaching of the Ministry, had horrible vision/dreams that required her to learn Occlumency, and spent extra time with the person who disliked her most. She joined in a hunt for Horcruxes and became the number one target of the darkest wizard to ever exist all because of a prophecy that was created before she was born.

Yeah, to people who didn't know her, they'd think she was an attention seeker. Hell, people tried to make her out as that all over the place, even in Hogwarts! So she just knew that something was going to happen, and she was going to get some unwanted attention and not just from Sirius either.

The whispers started as soon as she stepped into the hall. She rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun! Not.

McGonagall began the sorting after Dumbledore gave his annual greeting and warning for students to stay away from the Dark Forest.

Some of the names just got her giggling. There was Figglepott, Pellywinkle, and even Pudgfink.

When all the midgets were sorted, her future Head of House said her name with a slight tone of curiosity.

"Harriet Morsmangone."

She stepped up to the woman and sat on the stool that at one time seemed too big for her. Now, she pretty much dwarfed it.

_Ah! A little time traveller we have here!_

She grinned slightly.

_And you even know your job, how interesting. Let's see... not Ravenclaw, you wouldn't be able to handle the password business. And certainly not a Hufflepuff._

Harry sighed in relief at that. She really hadn't wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

_You could be a Gryffindor. You __**were**_ _one, and with your attitude, it's no wonder you are quite the defensive little thing. And a hero as well!_

Great, even the hat was kissing her arse.

_Now, now, I'm just admiring your accomplishments. As for your personality, you would make a very good Slytherin. All the plotting and rule breaking you did just to achieve your goals would make you a perfect Slytherin, I'd say. In fact, I think the Slytherins could use some Gryffindor among them, don't you? And it would help your newest goal, wouldn't it?_

Was the sorting hat serious? Did it really just tell her that what she went through to save the world was something a Slytherin would do? No Slytherin would ever bother putting themselves on the line for what she fought for!

_Calm down! I said what you __**did**_ _to achieve your goals was very Slytherin, not that your __**motives**_ _were! Obviously, a Slytherin wouldn't be caught dead risking their safety to do what you did, and most of them don't have the heart nor the courage to do such things. As for being very Slytherin, it's true. You share power with a very powerful Dark Wizard and can speak Parseltongue. You aren't opposed to learning what people consider 'Dark Magic' and even know quite a few spells yourself. You have the cunning and thirst to prove yourself like all Slytherins do. The only reason I will put you in Gryffindor in the future is that you asked me to. Otherwise, you'd have made a spectacular Slytherin. In fact, I know what I'm doing this time._

Harry blanched. No one had ever detailed the situation that much. She received brief comments every now and then, but no one had ever just outright said what they were all thinking!

_Yes, I know just what to do with you!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Well, shite.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**Can you please tell me what you thought of the chapter? It would be most appreciated! **

**See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, favs and followers! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Harry sat on the stool, looking out at the Great Hall, but not really seeing everything. Though she had said she hoped that the Sorting Hat made a good decision, she had had a small almost minuscule spark of hope that it wouldn't decide to put her in Slytherin. Well, it did once say that she'd be a good Slytherin, so why not try it out? She'd have to be careful though. Setting up protective wards around her fourposter and keeping her bag with her belongings on her at all times. She couldn't let the Slytherin's see her things.

No doubt there would be someone who would either try to pry into her life or even attempt to mess with her. Slytherin's were like that and once they found out that she was a half-blood, all hell would break loose she was sure.

She stood from the stool and removed the hat, setting in gently on the wood. Harry then moved toward the Slytherin table, down by the other end of the room to sit with her fellow seventh years, who moved to make room for her. She looked Dumbledore and nodded minutely, before facing forward.

The old wizard stood and clapped his hands together, "Tuck in!" The food appeared and everyone took his words to hear as they piled their plates with food. Harry noted that the Slytherin's, most of them in any case, were proper and took their time compared to the Gryffindor's. The only Slytherin's stuffing their faces were two large boys that reminded her of Crabbe and Goyle. Most likely their fathers.

"So?"

Harry looked over and locked eyes with a young Barty Crouch Jr. "Yes?" she inquired, waiting for the questions to start.

He looked a lot less harassed and seemed more lively. "I've never heard of your family before. Are you a mudblood?" he demanded with an unattractive sneer marring his face.

She sat up straighter and cleared her throat, "It's not surprising, I'm the only one left and the Morsmangone's were closed off from the world in general. They even lived in a mansion in a muggle town, because what other pureblood would willingly visit a muggle town, let alone live there? My father was pureblooded and my mother was a half blood."

The sneers she received weren't as strong as she had anticipated. Being three quarters blooded made her better than the average halfblood apparently.

"Why would they live among filthy muggles? Have they no pureblood pride?" the dark haired girl in front of her asked in disgust.

Harry smirked, "Not the kind of pride you're thinking of. They didn't care about blood, because your blood isn't going to save your life in a battle."

"Then what did they care about?" Barty asked, trying not to seem intrigued.

Harry leveled him with a dark look and smirked, "Power."

As she said this, she made sure to lace the word with as much magic that they could handle and nearly laughed when she received several pairs of wide eyes. "You could be pureblooded all you want, but if you're weak, then you are worthless. This is what I was trained to know," she informed them.

She decided to give them a small lesson, "Purebloods are all related to each other in some way. I'm a descendent of the Peverell family, which means I am related to the Potters and the remaining Gaunt's. If a pureblood line continues to only marry other purebloods, the unthinkable will eventually happen. Take the Malfoy's, they marry Black women often. Their history is littered with Blacks. If they continue to only marry between the Black family and the Malfoy's family, their powers will eventually cancel each other out, being so similar and a squib will be born. Pureblooded, because the parents are purebloods, but non-magical."

The looks of horror she received were hilarious and she had to control herself from laughing.

"How do you know?" the girl in front of her asked.

"It happened twice in my family," Harry told her and the surrounding purebloods gasped in horror. She snickered inwardly, they were so easy to manipulate, it was fun!

"My grandparents had thirteen children and named them all after the Greek gods. My father was the youngest and died at the age of twenty. My aunt Artemis who raised me, was the eldest. She was also the only one to live past her thirtieth birthday. This reason was because of power. Power is important and my grandparents didn't care who you married so long as they were powerful. Two of their sons married other purebloods, one was a Potter, who are our very distant relatives. Both birthed a squib. The sons were removed from the family tree and not even a month after being removed, they died. When my grandparents passed years ago, Artemis was made head of the family and she took over the duties required her. She was very firm in her parents beliefs and ended up booting every one of her siblings except for my father, from the family. Again, they all died within a month of being tossed out. The reason was, they all married weak witches and wizards and produced pathetic heirs," she told them, glad that they were believing her lie so easily.

They were all gaping unattractively at her. She was getting a lot better at lying that was for sure. And her manipulation skills were perfect. Maybe she really _was_ meant for Slytherin.

"How are you the only one left?" Barty asked, trying to put it all together. "And why wasn't your father removed if he married a halfblood?"

"Because my mother was strong and she was a Metamorphmagus. Add that to the blood running through my fathers veins and I'd be very powerful," she explained, letting her hair turn yellow and then green.

If it was possible, their eyes got wider. "Anyway, my father's great grandfather was a Metamorphmagus as well and his wife was a Veela. Our family has the occasional magical creature every few people and with the possibility on both sides for me to be a Metamorphmagus, my father was pardoned and praised for making a good decision. When I was only a year old, a dark wizard came and killed my parents. He was after me, for my blood because apparently if you take the blood of a Metamorphmagus before they turn two and mix it with some kind of blood replenishing potion, you'll gain the powers they have and become a Metamorphmagus yourself. Since Metamorphmagi are so rare, I was a big target. My parents invoked and old forbidden blood ritual however and used their own lives to protect me. When the wizard couldn't get to me, he fired the killing curse in a fit of rage, but it rebounded when it hit the protective wall surrounding me and ended up killing him. My aunt, who hated children and had never married due to never finding a man powerful enough for her standards, had the choice to either take me or drop me off at a muggle orphanage," Harry said with a somewhat disgusted look. The Slytherin's all hissed at the horror of such a possibility. Being surrounded by muggles was like a punishment to them and they immediately fixed her with pitied looks.

She sighed, "Well, because my father made a good choice for a wife, both my parents used a forbidden blood ritual to save me and the fact that I was a Metamorphmagus, my aunt decided to take me and train me. Mould me into what she wanted. She made sure that I wouldn't be like the children she so hated made it her life's goal to make sure I was powerful and that I would carry on the family name with pride."

The silence stretched on and Harry took the chance to eat some of her food while they processed what she had said. She had finished her plate by the time they had recovered themselves.

Harry noticed the face of Regulus Black, who was sitting next to the girl in front of her. He fixed her with a curious look, "You said 'forbidden blood ritual'. All blood rituals are considered Dark Arts and are banned by the Ministry. Is your family accepting with the learning of Dark Magic?"

Harry nodded, "We call it training though. My Aunt Artemis trained me my whole life, in everything. I did not go outside except for Quidditch practice. I had no friends, because they would distract from my training. I remember being forced to clean everything in the house by hand. She refused to allow me to become lazy, saying that back in her day which was like a hundred years ago, children didn't have to asked to help out around the house, they were expected to. Even when she taught me how to do it with magic, I wasn't allowed to use the magic for it."

"How did you do magic if the Ministry bans underage magic?" Regulus questioned.

She smirked, "Only if you use a wand and say the spell out loud. I'd never used a wand until this summer when I had to buy one for this school year and I was already considered an adult."

Jaws dropped. "Wait! You can do wandless and wordless magic?!" said the girl in front of her incredulously. She nodded.

"Blimey! Just what did that aunt of yours teach you?" Barty asked, finally getting back into the conversation.

Harry held up a hand. "Train," she corrected. "She trained me in many different things. Her motto was, 'What better way to understand and master a spell than to be subjected to it first hand?', and she had an unregistered wand that was in the family for years. I know _all_ sorts of magic."

"Why did you never come to Hogwarts? Did you go to another school?" Regulus queried.

"I was accepted into almost every wizarding school on the planet, but my aunt had issues. Beauxbatons was too French, Durmstrang was too Bulgarian, Mahoutokoro was too Japanese and on it went. She would've let me come here, but she felt that Dumbledore's training was too soft and she knew that he would never condone the use of an Unforgivable on a student, so she refused to send me here as well. I was home-trained up until before my seventeenth birthday, when she died from a magical disease and I was left alone. Since I didn't know anybody, I just went with the first person I could think of and it was Professor Dumbledore. He helped me sort my affairs and let me come here, where I had to take the O.W.L.s so I could find out what classes I could take."

The Slytherins who had been listening with rapt attention all leaned in. "What did you get?" they asked simultaneously.

She smirked, "O's."

Regulus's head tipped to the side, like he was seriously considering what she had said. "As in, _all_ O's?" he asked.

She nodded and continued to eat her food, holding back her laughter at the startled looks she received.

"You got an Outstanding on all of your O.W.L.s?!" the boy sitting on her left inquired, mouth agape.

She nodded, grabbing her goblet and taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. She returned her attention to her food as she waited for more questions to surface. After five minutes, the food began to disappear and be replaced with the different deserts that the elves worked to make. Harry took a Pumpkin Pastie and grabbed some Chocolate Frogs and a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"You said you only ever went outside for Quidditch practice. What position do you play?" Regulus asked as he too, picked a Chocolate Frog from the large bowl to his left.

Harry smiled, "I can play all positions, but my best is Seeker."

Regulus twitched, "I'm Slytherin's Seeker. Tell you what, if you come to tryouts and do better than me, I'll let you take over. Though I like Quidditch, I wouldn't care if I couldn't play. Do you have a broom?"

"A Nexus: Supernova."

The world froze and the boys of Slytherin House, who were close enough to hear her answer, looked upon her with wide eyes.

Her her flashed to a dark pink and she concentrated on eating, trying to still the blush. The boys of Gryffindor had looked very much the same when they found out she got a Firebolt and knew how to use it too.

"So, you actually know how to play Quidditch and like it? You don't think it's boring or nonsensical?" some boy a few seats down asked with an awed look on his face.

"Think of it this way. As a child, I was never allowed outside unless it was for Quidditch practice. Quidditch was the only things that made my life seem like it wasn't that of a prisoners. It was the only form of freedom I had. I really like flying, it's freedom, even for only a little while."

"You might just be the most amazing woman I have ever met," the same guy grinned slightly.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but don't get your hopes up. I'm terrible around people because I've only ever been around my aunt and a couple House Elves. I nearly cursed a wizard that wouldn't leave me alone when I was in the library this May, and I almost had a repeat when I bought some books in Knockturn Alley and the clerk slipped a book I did not purchase, into my bag. I also don't understand some emotions very well and had several issues when conversing with Professor Dumbledore because I couldn't understand something. Apparently my aunt's training desensitized me. I understand some humor and seriousness, but other things like: embarrassment, hatred, love, anger and happiness just confuse me. I love flying, I guess that's you can call what I feel when I'm on a broom. But the romantic kind that other women want, I can't comprehend. So please don't expect perfection out of me in that area, or else you'll be searching blind," she warned him. The whole lying was getting easier by the minute. She was beginning to believe it all herself!

She went back to her deserts and the other Slytherin's followed suit. She then followed her year mates to the Dungeon and had to withhold a snicker when she heard the password. 'Pureblood'. Seriously, had they no imagination?

The Slytherin common room was the same as she remembered. It was dark with many green lights hanging from the ceiling. There were many arches and pillars around the room. There were many tapestries of famous Slytherin's hanging on the walls and a few were missing, meaning that they hadn't been put there yet. The walls were lined with dark colored cupboards and bookcases and several skulls littered the room, on the tables and bookcases. Soft looking leather sofas were scattered about the room along with a few chess boards. It was so much more fancy than the Gryffindor common room and she felt a small amount of pity for the Gryffindor's. They didn't know what they were missing.

The fireplace on the other end of the room was fanciful. Above it, was a plaque with a quote from Salazar Slytherin engraved in the silver. She stared at it for a moment, which gained the attention of her year mates.

"It's been up there for centuries and still no one understands it!" Barty Crouch Jr. said, sounding muffled.

She sent him a confused look. "It makes perfect sense to me. It's definitely something Slytherin would say," she shrugged. When she received some odd looks, she read the quote aloud.

"_**Woe to all who enter here,**_

_**And those who come from far and near,**_

_**Blood of might,**_

_**Darkened light,**_

_**Purer than the purest,**_

_**Darker than the darkest,**_

_**Better than others we be,**_

_**Ambitious to seek our destiny,**_

_**Cunning of course we are,**_

_**Destroying our enemies from afar,**_

_**May this world we live in,**_

_**Fear the name of Slytherin!- Salazar Slytherin.**_"

She looked around at her peers and gave them a confused look. What were they staring at?

Regulus was the one to break the silence. "You're a Parselmouth?"

Bloody shite! She nodded, "Slytherin wasn't the only person in the world to speak it. Several people who weren't related to him could do so as well. It's a talent few possess. My aunt could do it too. I didn't know that it was such a big deal here."

Harry knew that whomever was in with the Death Eaters would most likely run straight to Voldemort and tell him everything about her. She needed to think up a plan of action for avoiding them. With the knowledge they had of her 'past', they'd try to get her into their fold. To manipulate her because she didn't know anyone else.

Harry was the first in the seventh year girls dorm and she went straight for the fourposter in the back near the window and decided to give the girls something to gossip about. They already knew she was a Parseltongue, so why should she hide?

She made sure to hiss loudly as she quoted the incantations and spells over her fourposter in Parseltongue, warding it from all sorts of danger. Charms to protect against the elements, a silencing charm, a human presence revealing charm, the impervious charm, a shield charm that blocks outer dark magic and even an undetectable extension charm(like the one Hermione had used on her bag, or the kind used on magical tents) inside the closure of the drapes. She now had a very lovely double king size bed to sleep on.

Harry then moved over to the door on the left of her fourposter. "I don't need to put my things away, so I shall commandeer the lavatory first." she said before closing the door and locking and silencing it in Parseltongue.

* * *

"She doesn't have a trunk or any belongings that we can see."

"She used magic on her fourposter, but did it in Parseltongue to ensure privacy. We can't get in it."

"She's like a statue. She doesn't really show emotion and did you hear her read the plaque last night?"

"She's definitely an odd one."

Harry rolled her eyes as she found a seat in the library. She cast a silencing charm around the area and the used her wand to write the letter 'H' in the air above her chosen chair. She then moved to find a book she needed.

Turning the corner, she ran into something hard. Firm hands managed to steady her by strongly gripping her waist.

"Great Circe! Your eyes are the same color as an Umgubular Slashkilter! I never thought such a thing possible!"

Harry was very unnerved to feel warm fingers brushing against the apple of her cheek. No one had ever done that before! She looked up into the face of a much younger Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Uh, hi."

He gave her a charming smile, loose pale blonde hair framing his face. His eyes widened in what she could only describe as delight. "You're a Metamorphmagus!" he breathed.

Harry caught a glimpse of her now silver hair in her peripherals and sighed. She'd need to learn how to control that.

"What is your name, my lovely?" he asked with a grin.

Harry gaped unattractively for a moment before clearing her throat and stepping away from him. "Harriet Morsmangone. You are?" she queried as if she didn't already know.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. It's wonderful to meet you miss. And an honor to meet a real Metamorphmagus! This is almost as exciting as hunting for Blibbering Humdingers!"

Harry, being used to the strange things that Luna was always saying, understood that what he had said was a high compliment. "Better them than a Nargle," she stated with a shrug.

The man's eyes went wide and then his smile brightened even more. "We must talk!" he said as he began pulling her along, talking about how Nargles could be warded off by Dirigible Plums.

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape sneered at his fellow Slytherin's as well as anyone else who dared make eye contact with him. He was never happy and preferred to make others lives miserable as well. Ever since Lucius had left Hogwarts, he had been exceedingly bored and more alone than ever.

Unconsciously, his eyes landed on the Gryffindor table, where a lovely redhead sat, laughing and joking with her friends. His once friend Lily, who wouldn't even look at him anymore, all because of a stupid mistake he made. Then that Potter jumped on it and made it all worse!

How he hated James Potter and his lackeys! They were pathetic excuses of wizards! They didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Lily!

His hatred for James Potter was so powerful, he used it to power his dark spells. Emotions were important when using dark magic and Severus used his utter hatred to empower himself, making him quite a force to be reckoned with. He was better than most, and that was good enough for him.

He scowled to himself and stood up from the Slytherin table. He had N.E.W.T. level potions first thing in the morning and he preferred to be early. He stalked out of the Great Hall with an unknown grace and swept down the corridor toward the Dungeon.

As he walked, he mumbled to himself about getting revenge on Potter. He was so caught up in his annoyance, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and when he turned the corner, he collided with someone.

The two fell to the floor, Severus managing to land on whomever it was below him. His face was currently buried in something softer than his pillow.

"Excuse me?"

He lifted his head and flushed to the tips of his ears. He was currently pinning someone to the cold floor of Hogwarts Castle. That someone just happened to be a girl, the new girl. He hadn't gotten a good look at her the previous day, but he knew of no one else in the school with powder blue hair which was now turning pink. There were rumors going around that the new girl was a Metamorphmagus, so it had to be her. And there he was laying on top of her.

He slowly took in her features. Light pink hair, pale white skin and finally what seemed to draw the very breath from him, her eyes. They were like the killing curse, so bright, reminding him of the most feared Unforgivable. Her hair immediately turned black and he couldn't help but feel that it went better with her skin. It seemed nicer somehow.

He shifted his gaze downward slightly and nearly fainted. Her shirt was unbuttoned and spread open, revealing her cleavage to his eyes. And his face had just been there!

Severus then realized their position. After lifting himself somewhat to get a better perspective of whom he had collided with, he had ended up straddling the girl, pinning her to the floor. And his face had been there! He flushed even more and rolled off of her, getting to his feet quickly.

He set about fixing himself, trying to will the redness away. He briefly remembered to assist her in coming to her feet.

"Thank you," she smiled, making his heart pump faster as her eyes seemed to glow. "I'm sorry about that. I was sure that the potions classroom was this way," she said, looking around in somewhat confusion.

Severus seemed to wake up at her words. "Well, it is around here, but you were going the wrong way. I was on my way there just now. And, just watch where you're going from now on, others wouldn't even help you up. They'd probably even kick you while you're down just for not being pureblooded," he explained, sniffing in a sort of disdainful way.

"Will you show me the way Mr?" she slowly asked, hoping to get his name apparently.

"Snape, Severus Snape. Follow me."

He continued on down the hall, intent on just ignoring the strangely beautiful young women behind him.

What was wrong with him?! He had never thought anyone other than Lily beautiful before? How could this girl just come in, with her oddly gorgeous eyes and make him feel such strange things?! And what was this feeling anyway?

He led her to the Potions classroom and immediately entered, taking a table on the far side of the room.

Harry looked around and noticed that it was the same room Slughorn had used for her sixth year class. There were no chairs, only tables and cupboards full of potions ingredients. She marched on over to the table on the opposite side of the room and stood before the cauldron on the table.

Harry ran a finger along the inside of her cauldron and made a face. It was greasy beyond belief! Something like that would destroy a potion! Many people forget to check their cauldrons before they started brewing, leading to complications with their end result. Such a thing could change the color of a potion because the residue was mix with the other ingredients and possibly lessen the effect of the potion.

She immediately pulled out her wand and cast cleaning charm on it, making doubly sure that it was clean.

Severus watched as she inspected her cauldron and quirked a brow at her wand. He'd never seen a dual colored wand before. Black and silver, a strange combination.

Silently, he mimicked her actions, cleaning his appliances as well. He only brewed perfect and wouldn't accept nothing less.

Professor Slughorn entered the room a few moments later and greeted them both happily. Harry smiled politely at him and answered some of his questions. He looked excited to see how well she'd do in his class, especially since he knew she had received an O in her O.W.L. He accepted E's, but it was nice to see young people taking an interest in potion making.

When the class finally had the decency to show up, only seven others, and they were all a few minutes late. Harry recognized her mother immediately and felt a twinge of sadness at not being able to get to know her.

Slughorn had them all line up, reminiscent of the way he had in her sixth year and began to talk. His speech was almost word for words what he had said in her time and she wondered how many times he had given it before. This time, he seemed a lot livelier though.

"I have a real treat for you all today! I have with me here, a vial of Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Harry raised her hand and noticed that Snape had done so as well. Slughorn gestured to her though, seeing as she was new.

"Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck, is the most powerful luck potion in the world. A mouthful would give the drinker good luck for several hours. Overdosing can make the drinker lose sight of their inhibitions and become reckless. It's particularly difficult to brew, taking six months and requires constant vigilance. While it is believed to grant good luck in anything, it actually influences the drinker's decisions by picking the most favorable scenario and going from there. The drinker feels a sudden urge to do something unexpected, far from what they had planned and if they cooperate, good luck ensues. If they ignore the urge another urge will pop up for a different scenario and they will have the choice of following that one as well. The potions effects are, confidence and infallibility. Overdosing on more than one occasion can lead to magical poisoning and possibly death," she explained in a very Hermione like way.

Everyone, even Slughorn gaped at her.

"My dear girl," Slughorn coughed. "You speak as if from experience. Tell me, have you used Felix Felicis before?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I started brewing it the winter before my sixteenth birthday, so that it would be ready for my birthday. I didn't want to train that day, so I drank half the vial and had a good time relaxing. When my aunt passed this summer, I drank the other half in order to help with the settling of the affairs and such. I felt giddy."

She totally was a master at lying. Fred and George would have been so proud!

Slughorn nodded and grinned. "Amazing! Ten points to Slytherin for getting it correct Ms. Morsmangone!"

Harry nodded demurely and waited for him to continue. She grinned when he assigned them the same thing she'd been assigned in her sixth year and the Liquid Luck was the prize for the one to get it right first(if any did at all). She knew Snape was in this class, but she had memorized that book of his and wouldn't need to look at instructions. He probably didn't even know his own instructions that well.

The students were sent off and Harry flew through the process easily. Without having to consult a book every few seconds, she sped through the brewing easily. When she finished, she moved over to the professor and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, I'm finished."

Slughorn gave her a flabbergasted look and moved toward her potion to test it for himself. He stood above the cauldron and dropped a small leaf into the liquid, gaping when it disintegrated upon contact.

"I'll wait until the others a finished before announcing that you're the winner. If you're interested, I have a little club of mine that I only invite my most talented students to. I throw some get together's and invite several of my friends from the Ministry to meet my promising students. Would you like to join?" the man asked.

Harry thought about it. In her time, she'd only done it to try and get close to him, but this time, she could actually enjoy it. She nodded to him.

"Splendid! Well, bottle up your potion Ms. Morsmangone and clean up your station!" Slughorn smiled, before waddling away to see to other cauldrons.

Severus Snape was the only other person to brew the potion correctly, no surprise there. However, Harry particularly enjoyed how his eyes widened when Slughorn announce that she was the winner, having finished nearly ten minutes before everyone else.

She thanked the man and accepted her prize. Snape was looking at her with a strange gleam in his eyes and she noticed that Lily Evans' attention was also fixed on her.

Harry ignored everyone as they filed out of the room and approached Snape. She gave a small smile at his guarded expression and tensed shoulders. He was so used to being treated horribly that he was so distrusting of anyone even coming anywhere near him!

"Thank you for leading me here Severus."

Severus Snape's eyes bulged when the Metamorphmagus leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He was still standing there when she pulled away and smiled before leaving the room.

He flushed as his cheek seemed a little too warm than it should have been. Why did she do it?

Harry was having similar thoughts as she walked down the corridor. Why the bloody hell did she just kiss Severus Snape?! What the hell was wrong with her?

Although she had to admit, she liked it when he had fallen on her before. Whether it was because it was him or because he was a boy, she had to idea, but didn't want to think any harder on it. She liked it, end of story. For some reason, she liked the little peck on the cheek too. He wasn't cold like she had once thought he was. No, he was very warm to the touch and she liked it for some reason. Some very odd reason.

Severus Snape finally pulled himself out of his daze and moved along to his next class. So many things had happened in the last two hours. So many firsts.

His first time touching a girl's, breasts(even if it was an accident). His first kiss(even though it was on the cheek). The first time he was ever bested in Potions. The first time he was bested by a woman! The first time he'd seen eyes that shade of green. And all of them because of the girl with the Avada Kedavra eyes.

**A/N: So, how do you think this chapter went? Did you all like it? Please let me know your thoughts.**

**I made up the poem in the middle of the story. It isn't a real quote from the books or movies.**

**See ya! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Severus was infatuated. That had to be the reason for these weird feelings he was having. Weird feelings, for the new girl. The Metamorphmagus girl. The girl with _those_ eyes!

In the last month he had watched her every move, trying to figure her out. He'd learned from his housemates that she was a Parselmouth. Her emotions only fluctuated when someone spoke to her, seeing as her hair would change color. He was particularly delighted to see Sirius Black making passes at her and watching as her hair turned a vibrant red as she stomped away, leaving the 'Sex God of Gryffindor' alone.

She didn't seem to be interested in anyone and only had one friend. And she picked the strangest person to be her friend, too. Xenophilius Lovegood of all people!

She had tried out for the Quidditch team, and won the position of Seeker.

He remembered it well.

Though he didn't want to be there, Regulus had dragged him along. He said something about looking for possible recruits for the Dark Lord. Severus was supposed to receive his mark at the end of the school year, because he'd be old enough then.

He'd been forced to watch as the students lined up for the tryouts and everyone had gaped when Harriet stepped up with a Nexus: Supernova. The Quidditch fanatics were jealous instantly.

Her record for catching the Snitch, was unbelievable. She was the only person to try out for the Seeker position and she had to go against Regulus in a match to see who'd get the Snitch first. They were all blown away when she caught it not even thirteen seconds into the game.

Severus began adding up the things he had observed. She was withdrawn and only talked to him, Lovegood, the professors, the ghosts, the elves and Hagrid. That was it. She did not connect with other students and kept to herself. She walked around with a blank face, quite often and looked lost at some of the simplest of things. He was informed that her home situation was severely different from anything anyone in Slytherin had ever endured.

She had explained her home life on the first night, so they would understand where she came from. She had been 'trained' from a young age and had never interacted with other people until this Summer when her aunt passed, leaving her alone with no family.

So, with the few people she spoke to or spent time with, along with her obvious intelligence, her Quidditch skills, her Parselmagic, her Metamorphmagus traits, her lack of family and her brutal honesty, she seemed a perfect addition to the Dark Lord's cause. But, she cared little for the war and wanted no part in it. Whenever people spoke of it, she left the room.

She was an enigma and for some reason, Severus was attracted to her.

At one point in time, he had thought that he would only ever love Lily and that no one would ever take her place in his heart. But in the past few weeks, he'd been lamenting even less over the loss of Lily and thinking more about Harriet.

A conundrum at best.

He didn't even speak to the girl! She spoke to him everyday, though she didn't say much. Still, how could one person consume his thoughts so thoroughly without doing anything spectacular?

She was attractive, that he would admit. Her natural hair color along with her eyes made her the perfect Slytherin. Her eyes. So much like Lily's and yet so different. They were the color of the killing curse and shone like polished emeralds.

She wore fake spectacles, because even though her eyesight was fine now, she had grown up with them and just felt more comfortable with them on.

There was a beauty mark on her right cheek and it seemed to stand out against her severely pale skin. She made him look like he had a tan. And then the black of her hair mixed with the creamy skin just made everything pop. And her eyes did that naturally on their own. They didn't need the assistance, but had it anyway.

He supposed she was tall, for a young woman. Over five and a half feet was pretty admirable. She reached to just under his chin.

Her dark hair was extremely long and lay flat always. Perfectly straight. No frizziness or flyaways. He'd overheard Lovegood inquiring about it one day and she stated that she just used soap. Soap! Severus was tempted to use just soap just to see if it got rid of the ever present grease.

She was not feminine in the slightest meaning of the word. She had the beauty of a well bred high class woman, but her attitude was so far off the marker. And yet, she had perfect etiquette and knew how to speak to her superiors correctly, when it was required of her.

She was always immaculate in appearance and didn't raise her voice for anything.

Enigma!

And he was _attracted_ to her! It was so strange, to sit in class and realize he'd been thinking about her for the past several minutes. He was like a little boy with a crush and it was pathetic!

He looked up and immediately locked eyes with the girl who had been occupying his thought process. She smiled slightly and gave a little wave in his direction.

He inclined his head, but refused to smile. Severus Snape did not smile at anyone! Even to the beautiful woman that left him enraptured.

There he went, using words like beautiful. He shivered. It was just not kosher.

He broke away from his inner ramblings to see that she was still staring at him and he was returning the stare evenly, somehow.

He looked back at the book on his lap, trying to hide the flush creeping up his face as he did so.

How was one supposed to react when such a pulchritudinous young woman was beaming at them? Ignore it, welcome it or return it? He was so lost.

* * *

Harry sat down next to Severus at breakfast and went about making herself a healthy plate of food with various items on it. She didn't look up when Severus stared at her for several moments as she ate. She was making a silent statement. She preferred to be near him and that was that. Though Regulus was okay, she still preferred to be around someone she knew. Even if it was a much younger and kinder version that didn't know her back. Still, just being near Severus was comforting in a sort of way and helped her remember where she was and what her duty was.

He continued to stare at her for a few more moments, before returning to his book and tea. She noticed that he never ate breakfast and just had tea. For lunch, he always had a salad with water and he ate whatever was closest for dinner with tea.

Severus did not like sweets, though the fact did not shock her in the least. His favorite color was black and he actually did wash his hair! It just looked greasy all the time. It was also very soft too and she liked it, a little too much.

**Meow!**

She looked down and smiled as Narcissus eyed her from the floor. When she shifted her hair over her other shoulder, he jumped up and situated himself.

"Where did the cat come from?" she heard Severus ask lightly.

Harry looked at him and smiled slightly, "This is Narcissus. He's been wandering the castle because I don't keep him on a leash. He's my twin, but in cat form."

Severus looked at the two and could understand what she was talking about. Black hair/fur and bright green eyes.

"Please don't let his fur tarnish the refreshments, I like a good _clean_ drink," he stated, moving his cup of tea to the other side of his book.

Harry nodded and piled some food on her plate. When she finished, she allowed the feline to eat the rest of her food and then sent him off.

"Why do you only drink tea in the morning?" she finally asked, staring at him.

"It relaxes me and prepares me for the day," he answered simply, taking a sip of said beverage.

Harry nodded and sat in silence, until Severus moved to stand. It was time to be early for Potions.

* * *

Harry wanted to pull her hair out! Tonight, Slughorn had decided to throw one of his Slug Club parties and Harry had to attend. So, she pulled out one of the dress robes she had bought and removed her glasses. With a nice pair of shoes, she looked decent enough. There was no dramatic hairstyle or flashy make-up. She was just doing it because it was needed.

Harry had never been into boys. Sure, Cedric was the center of her attention in her fourth year but after him, nothing. Of course Cho had tried to get into her pants, which had unnerved the GWL very much. And then she had taken Pavarti to the Yule Ball. No one complained seeing as they went as friends. The reason for which, was because no blokes had asked her and she _needed_ a date!

She was sure that no one actually paid attention to her as a person. Or even her body. It was always about her title and her fortune. So, she had resolved to think that she was simply unattractive like her relatives had told her.

With all of these experiences(or lack thereof) under her belt, she was not expecting the reactions of several of the blokes at Slughorn's party.

The moment she entered the room, several boys turned and stared. Severus included. She could tell that several of the people there weren't students, meaning that Slughorn was doing the matchmaking. Trying to introduce his talented students to people in the Ministry in order to help them in their desired professions.

She moved over to the table in the far side of the room and fetched herself a glass of firewhiskey. Her age permitted it. Also, the laws back in the seventies were lax compared to her time.

She eyed the room and saw Severus trying to disappear in a corner. Well, he wasn't as good as he thought he was, because she made him her destination.

Or tried to. She was cut off by a sixth year Hufflepuff who she found out was related to McLaggen. It made sense, seeing as he wouldn't shut up and kept following her around.

She had sent him off to get her another glass of firewhiskey when she made her escape.

Severus literally jumped when she appeared beside him, looking ravishing and making his mouth go dry.

"Hello, Severus. You look quite dashing though I have to admit, you resemble a vampire," she stated, looking him up and down, making a flush rise to his cheeks.

"I can assure you, I am not a predator of the blood consuming variety. And you look lovely," he answered, arms folded.

She stared at him in silence. "You could have just said, 'no'," she said blankly. "And thank you. I didn't really do anything spectacular except change shoes and put on a dress. And McLaggen won't let me be! How can someone not tell when they aren't wanted?" she asked him, annoyance evident.

"Yes," Severus drawled. "How indeed?" he asked mockingly, giving her a look.

"Pish posh! You're bored out of your wits over here and I know for a fact that you aren't averse to my presence. Now keep still and no one will look once in our direction," she ordered, flattening herself against the wall beside him.

"Too late," he said, gesturing to the two blondes walking in their direction.

Harry wanted to smack her head off the wall. There came the Malfoy's. Could she make herself blend into the wall? Was that one of her abilities? No it wasn't. It didn't work.

"Severus, it's good to see you again," young Lucius smiled, reaching out a hand to the man at her side.

They shook hands and then Lucius's grey/blue eyes landed on her. "And who is this? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before, young lady," he smiled alluringly.

Harry's black hair went bright pink in a second and she inwardly cursed the man for being attractive. Bastard.

Harry sighed lightly and reaching out to shake the man's hand, "I'm Harry Morsmangone. I came to Hogwarts this year."

His platinum blonde eyebrow rose, "Harry?"

She nodded, "Harriet. But I don't like it, so I prefer Harry, Mr.?"

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. And this is my fiance, Narcissa Black," he answered, gesturing to the blonde woman next to him.

Harry shook the woman's hand and nodded. Her hair returned to black and she was relieved.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Lucius asked, eyes taking on a calculative glint.

She nodded and kept silent. Her Occlumency shields were firmly in place. Even the back ups were locked up tightly.

Narcissa smiled, "Regulus has told me about you. He said that you are the new Seeker and that you have a Nexus: Supernova. You won Slytherin their first game this year in twenty seconds. Not even enough time to get a goal. He was very impressed. He also said that you were a Parselmouth, is that true?"

Harry nodded, "I read the quote by Slytherin in the Common Room. My fourposter is covered in Parselmagic. I am the Seeker and yes I did win that quickly."

**Meow!**

She looked down to see Narcissus. She cooed and picked the feline up, placing him on her left shoulder.

Lucius and Narcissa gaped for a moment, before they remembered that they were purebloods and had reputations to uphold.

Harry's eyes strayed for a moment before she let out a really heavy sigh, "Black is looking at me."

Severus raised him head and his mouth lifted slightly, "So he is."

"Why is he here?" Harry sneered. "He's not in N.E.W.T. Potions."

"True, but he's still good enough to catch Slughorn's eyes. Also, he is from an Ancient and Noble House, which makes him interesting enough for Slughorn," Severus explained quickly.

Harry's eyes rolled. "He's coming over here!" she hissed.

"Yes. Please get rid of your irritating admirer immediately, he makes me feel as if my brain cells are dying whenever he's within visible distance of my person," Severus said, folding his arms more securely.

Harry chewed her lip, unaware of the effect she had on the two men beside of her.

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to speak to her familiar. "Narcissus, enemy to your left. Tall, dark haired and male, approaching with a confident strut," she explained. "Attack."

The feline hissed, emerald eyes focusing on Sirius immediately. The cat launched himself at the man, with a loud hiss and successfully deterred him from his intended goal. Sirius covered his face as he slammed into the wall and tried to get away from his attacker.

There was a deep chuckle and Harry jerked to stare at Severus who was smirking! His laugh was like smooth velvet!

"That was quite evil," he commented.

She shrugged, "I know, I'm amazing."

He cocked a brow, "And humble."

She shook her head and turned to see where Sirius was, "No. I wasn't trained to be humble. I was trained to be amazing and to know it."

"Indeed," Lucius smirked.

For the rest of the evening, Lucius and Narcissa remained by their side, speaking about everything and subtly trying to get information out of Harry. She didn't fall for it of course and easily evaded every question with finesse.

It was when Lucius made a comment about her and Severus being a couple, that she actually answered a question.

"I consider him a friend," she stated.

"I was speaking as a romantic interest," Lucius corrected himself, fishing.

She knew what it meant, but she was supposed to be unused to to emotions.

"I've never been interested in anyone, because I never left the house as a child. I guess you can say I find him attractive if that is what you meant," she said, pulling off the clueless look very well.

She glanced at the man she was speaking about to see his face lighting up with a blush, which he seemed to be desperately trying to will away. It was obvious from what she observed that he didn't have any friends. And no one went out of their way to talk to him.

He probably never had anyone speak of him like she was, but she wasn't faking it. She really found him attractive, even though she found herself strange for doing so. Not that there was anything wrong with him! He was everything she felt she'd look for in a man. It was just that he'd be her teacher in the future. That made her feel odd about her thoughts.

Narcissa was smiling happily and Harry could see something odd going through her mind, involving her and Severus. What was the woman up to?

Harry was steered away from them by Slughorn, who wanted to introduce her to someone from the Ministry. She waved to Severus and sighed as she was pulled away.

She wasn't able to escape the professor until the party was over. Luckily, she was able to catch up with Severus as he was walking back to the dungeons.

"I just spoke to a famous Seeker and the Head of the DMLE. I don't think I liked either of them," she informed him.

He gave her a questioning look, "How so?"

"Well, neither of them looked me in the eye once. That annoyed me. And all they did was talk about themselves. Was I supposed to be impressed that the one caught the Snitch ten minutes in the game? It doesn't matter that it was a professional game, I can fly circles around him and I know it. As for the other one, he was nothing impressive. If these are considered the best at what they do, I fear for the future," she grumbled.

"Not all men act like that. Some of us _have_ respect for others and _don't_ act like animals," Severus assured, folding his arms.

She stared at him for a moment as they paused in the middle of the corridor.

"Why are they doing it then?" she asked, honestly not getting it.

"They're posturing, hoping that you'll fancy them if you like what you hear," he explained.

Her face must've taken on a funny expression because Severus actually snorted. "Truth. _Boys_ do it all the time," he nodded.

She rolled her eyes and started off down the hall. "Ridiculous. Males make no sense. If they acted more like you, I wouldn't be so irritated," she informed him.

He made a choking noise, but covered it up with a cough. "And what is so wonderful about me?" he queried.

"You're quiet, intelligent, calm and brutally honest. I admire those traits. Also, you look me in the eye when we actually talk."

Severus looked away as he caught up with her long strides.

"It's good to know that you don't lump me in with the _boys_ around here."

"Oh? Are you a man then? You're still under age, so are you sure you're not a boy as well?" she teased.

"Don't insult me, I am nothing like the little _boys_ that _try_ and play at being men. I'm in my own class."

"You're special," she concluded.

* * *

Harry ran down the corridors, taking a shortcut. She was in the middle of getting away from Sirius who for some reason, couldn't take a hint.

She slid out from behind a tapestry on the first floor and sighed. No one was around and she could go to dinner in peace.

She made her way to the Great Hall and sat beside Severus who was reading a book, nothing new there.

"Going to make a potion?" she asked, looking at the page he had marker.

"More like I'm going to make it better. But this is considered a dark potion and I have nowhere I can brew it without getting in trouble," he said with a sigh.

She took a few bites and then fixed him with a look. "Just use the Room of Requirement," she suggested.

"The what?"

She nodded, "You really don't know much about your school, do you?"

When he stared for a few moments, she pushed his head toward his food, "Eat, and then I'll show you."

It had to be the first time she'd seen him using no manners whatsoever. He shoveled food into his mouth at an alarming rate and she only had a second to grab a bowl of rolls as he dragged her from the hall.

"Where to?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and stuffed a roll in her mouth, taking off for the very same shortcut she had used to get to the Great Hall and away from Sirius. Severus was amazed and asked her how she knew about it.

"I've been here all Summer with no supervision. I only had to be in my room by ten, so I explored. I know where everything is," she lied.

She led him to the seventh floor and to the left corridor. Before them, was a large open space in the wall and Harry looked around, ensuring that they were alone. Severus was eyeing the horrid tapestry on the opposing wall and shuddered. It was the reason why no one ever came in this direction. Trolls doing ballet, was a pretty picture.

Harry then backed up and paced before it three times, thinking hard about what they needed.

Severus gaped when a very ornate door appeared in the stone. The iron curling and twisting into beautiful designs.

Harry reached out and pulled a handle.

Severus was left in a sort of daze after that. Harry let him explore the enormous potions lab on his own and said she'd meet him back in the Common Room. With her bowl of rolls in hand, she marched from the room.

He watched as she left and shook his head. Beautiful girl that spent time with him. That talked to him and said that she preferred _him_ to the other guys in Hogwarts. Who never made fun of him for being smart and encouraged his interests. The woman that looked him in the eyes when he spoke and dared to challenge him. The woman with those eyes that sparkled whenever she won a debate.

Severus sighed. He really liked Harry. And her eyes.

**A/N: Another one down!**

**How is it? Please let me know because I put a lot of thought into this and I'm not getting much feedback. It's putting me down.**

_**Check out my other Harry Potter stories! I've started slash!**_

**See ya! :D**


End file.
